Switched
by GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid
Summary: When Kurt and Rachel's minds are switched. They have to complete a task they both find difficult and still try and act out each others lives.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys I got this really good idea for a story! Hope you enjoy it.**

**Rachel's POV**

"Kurt, wake up! Your going to be late for school. I'm pretty sure Dalton is strict with punctuality." I heard Burt say, it didn't seem as if he was in the room.

Why was he calling me Kurt and what am I doing in Kurt's bed?

My thoughts were interrupted by a shirtless Finn walking into the room.

"Morning bro, what are you doing in bed still, doesn't your school start like super early? You're normally up by now." Finn said looking confused.

I felt a blush rising up to my neck. "H-hey Finn, i- erm, I'm about to take a shower, I overslept you see." I said. Why does talking to my ex still make me stutter?!

Finn nodded, but still looked confused. "You're the lightest sleeper I know, and I heard your alarm blaring like 30 mins ago."

"Well not everyone is perfect you know!" I said getting up and walking to the bathroom. I slammed the door behind me, and rushed to find Kurt's mirror.

I looked in the mirror to find Kurt's reflection staring back at me.

_Okay Rachel, don't freak out. This is obviously one of those crazy dreams, just go along with it and you'll wake up pretty soon._

A part of me knew it might just be reality.

**Kurt's POV**

_Where am I? Why have I been overloaded by the amount of pink in this room and- HOLY SHIT I'm at Rachel's house? _

_I don't remember having a sleepover here. _

I sat up only to fall back down again. There was an unfamiliar weight on my chest.

Please tell me I don't have boobs; please tell me I don't have boobs!

Yup I have boobs, and long brown hair.

I got up and stared at the mirror on Rachel's dresser. I'm Rachel! If this is the universes way of punishing me for being gay, then the universe government that decided this are very immature!

If I'm Rachel, then School doesn't start for another hour. Well there's the plus side, more sleep.

So I lay down and drifted of.

**BREAKLINE-BREAKLINE-BREAKLINE**

20 minutes later I got up and took a shower.

_If I'm in Rachel's body, maybe I can finally give this girl a makeover! Okay the universe swapped me and Rachel so I can give her a sense of style? That's awesome!_

I walked over to Rachel's closet and opened it, only to find plaid skirts and Reindeer jumpers. She had a few plain tops and 3 pairs of skinny jeans.

In the end, I decided to wear grey skinny jeans, with her navy blue cardigan and a white shirt, with wedge heels.

I looked in the mirror. The fact that Rachel had some normal clothing, but chose to dress like a toddler makes me shudder.

I went downstairs to find Rachel's parents, sat on a Black Shiny piano placed in the corner of their living room.

As soon as I walked in, they stared at me smiling. "Rachel dear, are you okay? You're dressing a little different than normal." Hiram asked with concern. "Yeah, I'm good. I was just getting breakfast." I said casually walking passed them.

"What about our morning breakfast medley?" Her other Father asked.

Are they serious! They actual sing a song before every meal…

I had to improvise fast.

"My throat feels abit scratchy; I need to rest it in order to do my best a regional's." I said.

"Yeah, you don't sound like your self. I guess we'll have to call it off today."

I got an apple from the fruit bowl and rushed outside, grabbing her bag and coat on the way.

I saw Rachel's car parked outside, I reached in her bag for her keys. Unlocked the doors of the car, hopped in and drove off.

I honestly don't know why Rachel takes a car when she lives like 5 minutes away! Doesn't mean that I wont, I'm wearing heels.

**Rachel's POV**

I've been in the car for the passed hour and a half waiting to get to Dalton. How far was this place anyway?

Burt stopped the car in front of the massive building. I saw dapper looking boys entering the school through some tall steel gates on the left.

"Okay I guess I'll see you on Friday kiddo." Burt said "Do you need help with your suitcases?"

"Erm… no I can handle it." I said, getting out of the car and grabbing my two large suitcases from the boot.

I waved as my dad drove of in the other direction.

I felt two hands go around my waist, and a pair of lips ghost over my neck.

Did Kurt have a boyfriend?

"Hey babe, did you get my text this morning?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

I turned around, and my eyes suddenly went wide. Kurt was dating Blaine! How could he not tell me?

"Hi." I said awkwardly. "I left my phone at home, I think it died" I had to make up something, I had no idea where Kurt's phone was.

Blaine looked at me strangely and replied. "Okay…" before walking hand in hand with me towards the school.

**BREAKLINE-BREAKLINE-BREAKLINE**

First period was Art. I had no idea what to do, "Hey Kurt do you need any help?" A tall Blonde asked.

"Erm yeah, what are we doing?" I asked. The guy raised his eyebrows in surprise but explained anyway. "You have to draw the things in your life that are important but in an abstract-yy way." The guy said smiling. "Of course I'm drawing my sister, Nick and Pie." He said with a smile. I smiled back to be polite. "I bet I know who you're going to draw." He said with a wink, before walking off. I assume he is talking about Blaine. I sigh and start painting my dads, then I drew Finn and music notes.

I was pleased with it, but quite a lot of people in the class were looking at me weirdly.

"Kurt, who are the two dudes." A brunette asked. "Their my dads." I said without thinking. Oh shit.

"I-I mean they are my friend Rachel's dads. They are role models to me you see, because I've never met an older gay couple in Lima…" Wow good improvisation. "Oh, cool." The brunette said smiling, "I honestly thought you'd draw Blaine naked with the way you two go at it." He said laughing.

I blushed. OMG Kurt isn't a virgin… well I don't blame him, these Dalton boys are delicious.

"Looks like the whole class thought I would too, but I would draw Blaine on a bigger canvas." I said, trying to insure that I didn't come of as not thinking Blaine was important.

The brunette smiled and turned to sit next to the blonde.

…..

Before I knew it, lunch had arrived; I wasn't in the mood to eat so I went to find Blaine.

"Hey have you seen Blaine" I asked a random person. "Yeah he's in his dorm." He said smiling

Dammit, where the hell is Blaine's dorm? If I asked this guy he'd probably think I'm crazy.

"Thank you" I said rushing off to find it.

I stopped by the schools office to ask, and even they thought I was crazy. How much time do Blaine and Kurt spend together?

They told me his dorm, so I went up. When I finally reached an oak door with the numbers '367' engraved in the wood, I knocked.

Blaine opened the door. I couldn't help but stare at his naked torso. It was soaking wet and he was only in a towel.

I looked up to meet Blaine's eyes. They were darkened. I know that look! He's horny… OH no… I felt his hand tug me into the room, and before I knew it I was pushed up against the door.

**BREAKLINE-BREAKLINE-BREAKLINE**

**Kurt's POV**

As I walked through the hallways of my previous school. The Neanderthals that used to torment me wolf whistled as I walked by. I've never felt so sick in my life. Eughh!

I walked up to Finn, who was too busy making out with Quinn to notice my presence.

"Hey Frankenteen, Can you let Kurt know that I need to talk to him ASAP, and that he should pick up his phone-," "If that is all _hobbit_ you can be on your way now, so that I can make out with my tall handsome boyfriend." Quinn said obviously trying to make Rachel jealous. I gave her a bitch glare and continued, "I don't know if it's just me, but he hasn't answered his phone all morning." I said. "Sure thing Rach." He said smiling.

Quinn glared at Finn with anger. Finn was too oblivious to notice.

…

The school day went by fast, and next was glee. To be honest, being a girl all day is really hard. They deserve an award.

I walked in and all the guys were staring at me, I took a seat beside Tina.

"Hey guys as you know regionals are approaching pretty quickly, so I was thinking of giving Rachel the solo for the first number then Rachel and Finn duet for the second number.

_I swear he kisses finchel's asses all the time by giving them solo's, sorry Rach not for long. _

I raised my hand. "Yes Rachel, have you got any suggestions?" He asked.

"Well yes I do, I personally feel that the opening number should have lots of power to wow the judges and crowd, and the girls I have in mind are Santana and Mercedes." I said smiling.

Everyone gasped.

"Well… if that's what you want, are you sure though?" Will asked.

"Yes I'm positive, these girls deserve to have their beautiful voices showcased, we can probably win!" I said cheerfully.

Santana was sat behind me and whispered "Thanks hobbit." I could hear the smile in her voice.

**A/N: Tell me if you enjoyed it and want me to carry on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ahhhh I haven't updated in like forever! So sorry. Well enjoy and REVIEWWW. **

**Rachel's POV**

"-mmm Kurt you're so sexy." Blaine said as he grinded against me fast, my head hitting the door with every clothed thrust.

"B-blaine, I- stop please." I panted out. I couldn't sleep with Kurt's boyfriend, even if I was in Kurts body right now.

Blaine stared at me with confusion written on his face.

"Baby what's wrong?" Blaine asked sincerely, his eyes returning to their usual hazel colour.

"Nothing is wrong … I mean- I need to tell you something." I said.

Blaine sat down on his bed and patted the spot next to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, I might as well get this over with.

"I'm not K-," I couldn't even finish my sentence before everything went Black.

….

"Rachel! Are you okay? It's Finn, please wake up Rache." I could hear chaos around me.

Where was I?

"Can someone get the nurse?!" I heard Finn shout.

I slowly opened my eyes, to find the glee club gathered around me with worried expressions.

"Where am I?" I asked, how did I get from Blaines dorm to here? This doesn't even make sense. Well to be honest the whole switched thing was a bit surreal too…

"I think she has amnesia!" Sam shouted.

"Sam I don't have amnesia I think? I just need to lye down." I said attempting to get up but only falling back down again. I felt so weak.

"I've got you Rache" I heard Finn whispering into my ear.

…

**Kurts POV**

I woke up to see my self in a familiar room. "Where am i?" I asked, startled to hear someone reply.

"You're in my dorm" replied a familiar voice.

"Blaine?" I asked.

"Yeah it's me, are you feeling okay?" He sounded worried, why the hell am I in blaine's room. In attempt to stand up, I collapsed straight down to the floor.

"Kurt!"

**A/N: Sorry it's so short as its only a filler, please feel free to send me your suggestions as I am having writers bock with this fanfic ! review please and let me know what you think I should apply to the fanfics **** thanks for reading. **


End file.
